Faith and Irony
by Wishful.Reluctance
Summary: Whoever said that 'love is the color of roses' needs a serious reality check. Sora x Namine fic  Did a little editing
1. Chapter 1

You know the phrase 'love is the color of a red rose?' It's not. At least not for Sora right now, love was the color of blood, which he felt his heart was lacking since it was broken. Walking quietly up the steps to his apartment, the stinging works still echoed in his ear 'I've met someone else, I'm sorry'.

'She met...someone else' even the thought burned. He couldn't remember opening his apartment door or even walking through the empty hallway to his bedroom; only falling into the safe comfort of his bed and crying.

'What did I do to deserve this?' he wondered 'Don't you mean, 'what didn't I do to deserve this?'' his thoughts corrected him. "Shut up" he muttered to the darkness of the room, but in a way it was right...He had a nagging feeling that he could have done something, been something else, something better than he was now, maybe if he had...

"But, it's too late now right?" He forced a smile, rolling onto his back and tried to stare at the ceiling above, but his tearing eyes wouldn't let him. "This...sucks" Giving up he closed his eyes and tried to sleep.

But little did he know fate had other plans for him. His weak attempt of solitude was killed by the ringing of his cell phone. Reaching into the back of his jeans he mechanically flipped open his phone and looked at the text message.

**hey Sora! wats up? how wuz ur d8 w/ Kairi? Never mind tell me the mall tomorrow. Ur still coming right?**

He honestly smiled this time 'Namine, you really have the worst timing' he thought. But then again, Sora should have expected this; his childhood friend made it a routine to make him go over every detail on his dates, she was his very own personal matchmaker. He leisurely typed out his text message.

**Yea **

He then closed his phone, and tried to fall asleep again. 'Tomorrow is going to be a rough'.

Walking into a café, he breathed in. They were still serving breakfast; the scent of bacon and hints of fresh baked waffles lingered in the air. A waitress was about to seat him when he saw Namine in the booths in back. 'There she is' he said walking up to her booth. Sora sat himself down cross from her and stared at his companion. She wore a weary smile and flicked a stand of her short blond hair out of her view. "Hi, you hungry?" her voice was blissful, yet still eager for her first coffee of the day, "I already ordered".

Sora almost didn't hear her over his constant internal praying she wouldn't bring up that certain subject. "No thanks I already ate early"

"So, how did your date go?"

'Well so much for that' his thoughts dripped with sarcasm. He sighed "It didn't go too well this time"

Namine's eyes widen in fret, no longer tired "What happened? That can't be possible; you guys are the most perfect couple I've ever seen" Sora wasn't able to notice her regrettable tone on the last part.

"You know it's kind of funny, really" he said "Kairi met someone else, she said she met him at one of the art courses in Destiny University, his last name's Lung, Riku Lung, can you believe that?" he forced himself to laugh.

Namine just sat there shocked. 'How could Kairi do that to you…?' Namine said that her friend, Kairi was the perfect match for him a year ago until now anyway

Namine stared at him sympathetically "I'm sorry"

"That's what she said too" he joked, but he couldn't met her cerulean blue eyes.

"There are other fish in the ocean"

"Haha, really Namine, for you to use such a cliché line"

"You'll find someone that will care for you even more than her" she tried

"To be perfectly honest, I'm starting to get the feeling that no one does..." he didn't even try to finish his sentence. She knew his history. Sora's entire family died in a car crash when he was 10. He had no relatives except for an uncle who detested the very idea of raising him. He was mute for years after and no one wanted to talk to him but Namine, who always stayed by his side.

"I...I care about you" she said hurt looking down at the plastic booth table.

Immediately looked at her, instantly regretting he said anything "I -"

"Its okay" she interrupted him "But you really should talk to Kairi, I'm sure there's still some way to fix this"

She stood up and looked at him "And also, Sora...I'm leaving"

"Okay, I'll pay for the breakfast but-"

"Sora!" She interupted him "I got a scholar for a college in Washington; I already decided to take it...I'm leaving in a couple of days"

It was Sora's turn to be shocked. They both have been looking for collages since a year after graduation, but he always assumed they would go together "W-what...?"

"I was going to tell you later, but..."

"You're just leaving!" it didn't even seem possible to him right now "What about going to the same place, about being there for each other?" Sora said accusingly. 'Why is this happening?' he thought.

"You have Kairi, she's more than enough isn't she?" she snapped her eyes were beginning to tear

"What are you talking about?" he said confused, this wasn't like her

Namine glared at him for a long time before taking sighing "Nothing, just talk to her, I'm sure this is just a mistake" she said before leaving the café.

Sora's head felt like it was about to explode as he banged his head on the table, right before their waitress served Namine's cup of coffee.


	2. Chapter 2

"Darn it!" he scream, not caring if everyone around him was staring. But the again, why wouldn't they stare, after all is not every day you see Borders employees suddenly go insane.

'What's happening?' he thought 'besides completely embarrassing yourself?' his conscious spoke. 'You never have anything useful to say do you' he thought. 'Never' it retorted.

Sora thought about Kairi, he wanted to get back together with her, but Namine...he had been try to reach her for 2 days now, but could find her anywhere. She moved out of her apartment and wouldn't answer her cell. Sora sighed; maybe he really should talk to Kairi, but what if it was already too late? He hung his head down ignoring his customer across the counter.

"Um, I would like to buy this please" he snapped back into the cold reality and looked up across the counter. He was met with the sea blue eyes Sora had come to know and love for almost a year. "Hi, Sora" Kairi said fidgeting

'What the hell?' he thought, 'Just act normal' his conscious said. His eyes widened, his heart raced, and he couldn't speak, yeah should be easy enough. "Hi" he coughed out.

"Listen, I wanted to apologize again, it...wasn't right of me to do what I did" she explained.

Sora stopped thinking for a moment. It was like visiting the Grand Canyon again, seeing it as a giant hole seemed simple enough, but when you look into it, things tend to become more into perspective, but in this case that hole was in his heart.

Trying to play it cool he leaned towards the counter and stared at the ceiling "It's no use crying over spilt orange juice right?" he looked at her quizzically "Or was it milk?" He took the book from her.

Kairi couldn't help but smile "It was milk" she said, but when she looked again into his eyes she felt she had no right to smile "I'm sorry...but I can explain, really"

"Those six words a few days ago explained a dictionary's worth to me" he said calmly, scanning her purchases

"But all I want now is for you to forgive me...and maybe..." she muttered "Get back together"

Sora nearly dropped the book she was buying and stared, all logic had failed him.

"I don't know what I saw in him, and I was always thinking about you when I was with him"

"It was only two days" he stated, 'Wait…why am I trying to fight this?' Sora thought, this is what he wanted right? He tried thinking about all those dates with Kairi, the beautiful, ditzy, and funny girl he loved, but what came out were only playbacks of the café with Namine. 'Namine really cares about me' he thought guilty. 'Do you?' his conscious replied. All of a sudden his heart raced and his eyes widen again. He knew the answer for a long time now, but never-

"I know it's only been two days" Kairi interrupted his last thought "but I really missed you, so will you forgive me?"

Sora knew it was stupid, but he had to do it. He gave her a sympathetic smile "I don't think I could do that" His resolve almost crumbled when she looked at him heartbreakingly "I'm sorry, I have someone else I care about now". Taking out his wallet he put the charged amount for the book into the cash register and gave the book back "I have to go, it's on me" he signaled the guy working on the next cash register "Tyler, I'm taking my break now!"

Before Kairi or Tyler could have said anything, Sora was already running out of the door.

As midnight beckoned, Namine steadily walked through hall to the flight gates. She checked her phone and saw her unanswered messages; 'All from Sora' she sighed. It was better for her to walk if she wasn't there, she would be only trouble for Sora and Kairi. 'She'll go back to him, after all Sora is one in a million'...she really wished things could have been different, but it was too late for her to turn back now. She entered the waiting area for the international flights and started searching for her flight. "Gate 31, Gate 31" she muttered looking around.

All the gates were divided into sections and she really didn't want to miss her flight so checking the area around her. There was no map and the place was almost empty except for one person, garbed in a heavy hoodie and jeans he slept in the chairs next to the entrance. She couldn't see his face, but he didn't seem like a bad person.

'Maybe he can help' she thought optimistically, Namine tapped his shoulder enough to wake him up "Excuse me, can you tell me where gate 31 is?"

"Don't want to" his voice lacked effort or care for her dilemma

She usually wasn't one to back down "And why not?" she rejoinder

"Because" Sora lifted up his hoodie and stared at her "I don't want you to leave"

She jerked back "What are you doing here?"

He shrugged with a grin on his face "Waiting"

She couldn't deal with this. Why did he come! "...What about Kairi?"

"You know, it's the strangest thing, she wanted to get back together"

She frowned, she knew it, but it didn't explain why he was here, how did he know she was here anyway?

"I said no" His grin widened and Namine gawked

"You what!"

"I told her I care about someone else" he said "And right now, I'm really hoping she feels the same"

She had a spark of hope that it was her, but she quickly stamped it out 'He wouldn't, we're only friends' she thought depressingly.

"So, do you feel the same way?" he asked

"Huh?"

"Because you know, if you don't, this would really suck; I already bought a ticket to Washington and everything too" Sora said waving his ticket "Of course I couldn't find you on the plane that left and I didn't really know which was your flight, so…. " He wearily chucked at himself. Namine noticed at the corner of her eye that the ticket said 9 am.

'He waited for me...' she could feel emotions she tried to quell long ago rise "But I'm leaving, I probably won't come back"

"I'll go with you if I have to, but I was kinda hoping you would stay you know? I probably won't be able to move anywhere soon as my stuff is kind of a mess" he said

"But Kairi is beautiful, smart, and funny, she's, she's-"

Sora stood up and poked her forehead "I fell in love with beautiful" she met his gaze "I'm falling in love with amazing" he said, his grin stretched across his face at cheesy line he tried to pull off.

Namine looked at him with the familiar butterflies that she locked up now stormed in her stomach and her eye's leaked tears as she hugged him

The comforting silence hung in the air around them until Sora spoke "Is that a yes or a no?"

Namine hugged him tighter "Idiot"

**The End**

Um, yeah, i don't really write alot of romance things, much less post at all so please give me a review on this. i really don't know what to think of it


End file.
